Moon Goddess
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: A Moon Demoness was sent to Earth to create the existence of her people but has she failed when raped by Naraku? Are will someone pick up her shattered heart and put it back together? Will her people be freed? Read and see!


Chapter One

Chapter One

Leaving Friendless

Somewhere in the sky when the sun goes down and the moon and stars appear, they watch over us. They do not exist to those who walk the Earth and they are

called Moon demons and demoness. For over an eternity they had sent their people one by one to Earth to find love and create the existence of Moon demons but

every century they failed. But this time it would be different.

Megumi, a girl with long black hair with eyes that change color but usually stayed blue laughed as she rearranged the stars to spell her name. Today was a day to

celebrate. Megumi just found out that the moon had enough power to send not one but two people to Earth. This brought so much hope to all of her people. Now

she waited for the news about the ceremony. No one ever knew when it was until the day it comes.

"Megumi, Megumi," a voice yelled. She laughed again as she saw her friend running down the hall of twinkling stars.

"Stop running Kimiko. You'll look like a shooting star," Megumi said.

Kimiko laughed "I'm sorry it's just that I wanted to tell you that the ceremony is today. Right now," she explained grabbing Megumi's hand and dragging her down

the hall. She pulled her hand out of Kimiko's grasp "I think I can walk myself…..mom."

"I'm sorry Megumi but I'm so excited. What if one of us is chosen?" Kimiko asked.

"Have you been sniffing stardust again? The probability of one of us getting chosen is one out of an thousand."

Kimiko ignored her and Megumi rolled her eyes as she went on and on about the weird feeling that she would be chosen.

Megumi and Kimiko soon entered the ceremony and stood toward the back. Megumi noticed that stardust was clumped up and spread out to make a gold rug that

covered the whole aisle. Where the elder (the oldest moon demon) was standing at the end of it under the heart of the stars where thousands of stars moved in a

circle around it. The moon shined brightly behind him. Each star held the name of every moon demon and demoness in the stars. Where the elder, Kashi would

draw two names to go to Earth. Kashi raised his arms "the ceremony shall begin," his voice strong. With that said everyone bowed their head. Kashi began yelling

in a different language to the stars. Megumi knew he was speaking the language of the moon telling her (the moon) to send the purest of hearts. The stars began

to glow bright and two stars fell into his hand. Carefully he blowed off the stardust and read the names.

"Koji and..."

Kimiko jumped up and down knowing it was going to be her Megumi only smiled.

"If Kimiko's happy then I'm happy. If she does leave I'll miss her so much," she thought

Kashi went on "..Megumi."

"What?!" yelled Kimiko furiously. Everyone tuned to look at her and she chuckled nervously "Um... I meant excuse me?"

"I said Megumi," Kashi replied.

Megumi stood frozen her mouth wide open "it can't be how can i be the purest of hearts?" she thought.

"Please come and recieve your star." Kashi said. Megumi took steady slow steps not knowing if anything was real and that everything might crumble with one

wrong move. She took her star from Kashi and smiled "Why spell your name with stars when your name can be spelled in a star," she thought as she walked out

the ceremony room.

Megumi sat in her room and packed her bag. Everything around her was made of stardust and going to Earth would be a huge change in

scenery. Kashi stopped by and told her to pack light so she had to get rid of alot. "I don't think five bags is light," she said to her pet KiKi, who was a human star.

They could't speak but they understand her and neither do they grow more then ten inches and glowed 24/7. KiKi shooked her head. Megumi sighed as she

unpacked and repacked. She kept three kimonos, her brush given to her by her mother, and some of her memories. Sadly KiKi couldn't come with her. She slung her

bag over her shoulder and sat down waiting for Kashi to send for her. Soon entered Kimiko "Hey," she said. Megumi smiled "o Kimiko, I'll miss you so much," she

said hugging her friend tightly.

Kimiko didn't hug back she only pulled away "Your not going to miss me you liar." Megumi was shocked "Kimiko what is your problem?"

"My problem is you. I was suppose to be chosen to go to Earth and you don't even derserve it."

"How can you tell me that I don't derserve this? The only reason you wasn't chosen is because your so spoiled and don't even care about anyone elses feeling,"

Megumi yelled.

"Well have fun on Earth. If you die I won't cry."

"Kashi was right."

"About what?" asked Kimiko fiercely

"That when the moon goddess shines upon you, you will find out who your true friends are. And you, Kimiko are not one of them," Megumi spat.

Kimiko was speechless she only nodded and turned away. Megumi frowned, a tear running down her cheek "I guess I'm leaving home, Friendless." She threw herself acros the bed and cried.


End file.
